305 Days
by Paty.ninde
Summary: [...] Nós viveremos, lembra? Somos os mocinhos, e lutamos por algo maior, por um mundo onde nosso filho poderá crescer em paz. Um mundo no qual acompanharemos Harry até a plataforma 9 , depois de irmos até o Beco Diagonal e comprarmos os materiais escolares... Não antes de visitarmos Olivaras, para comprar sua primeira varinha. Viveremos para isso James. Nós viveremos.


-x-

 **A neve caia despretensiosamente e o frio tomava conta dos dois corpos que observavam dois túmulos no cemitério de Godric's Hollow.**

— **Feliz Natal, Harry...**

— **Feliz Natal, Hermione.**

-x-

O vento tocava sua pele alva, decorada discretamente por incontáveis sardas. James certa vez dissera que ela tinha exatos 305 pontinhos levemente alaranjados em ambas as bochechas. Ela rira levemente, imaginando por que ele havia lhe confiado tal informação naquela época.

-x-

* * *

— _Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Potter? — Sua voz mantinha-se impassível, mas a mera aproximação do rapaz a fez estremecer por dentro._

— _Você estava dormindo, não estava? Eu apenas contei. Ora! Não me olhe com essa cara de quem acabou de ver dois dementadores se beijando ao som de música lenta._ _— a voz de James saiu falhada e, muito provavelmente, com longas notas de arrogância._

* * *

Olhou para a cama em seu lado e tudo o que viu foi um emaranhado de lençóis, que sinalizavam a recente presença de um corpo muito espaçoso. Ele estivera ali, mas já se retirara. Era sempre assim, bastava um chamado de Dumbledore que ele partia, sem sequer acorda-la, sob a já desgastada alegação de que ela precisava descansar e cuidar do pequeno herdeiro, afinal de contas, o bebê não tinha idade o suficiente para ficar com outra pessoa que não sua mãe. As discussões foram inevitáveis, é claro, mas James permaneceu irredutível.

Ao lado da cama estava o berço. Ah o berço! Nem mesmo o cofre mais abarrotado de galeões no Gringottes poderia superar o valor daquela pequena figura de cabelos revoltos que ali descansava, como se o mundo estivesse de fato em paz.

Mas é claro que não estava, e por mais irônico que fosse, ele era o responsável pelas recentes buscas incansáveis de um certo "Lorde", e consequentemente pela falta de paz, não que o pobrezinho fosse culpado.

Hoje, porém, era um dia especial, comemorariam o natal, e seria o primeiro de Harry. Caso tudo corresse como o esperado — e ela sabia que correria — seria o primeiro de muitos. A ideia fez seu coração amornar-se, e um sorriso de esperança despontou livremente em sua face.

Christmas night, another fight

 **Noite de Natal, mais outra briga**

Tears we've cried, a flood

 **Lágrimas que nós choramos, um dilúvio**

 **-x-**

* * *

— _Onde você está indo, garota?_

— _Eu tenho responsabilidades, sabia? Mas é óbvio que desconhece certos termos. "Responsabilidade" é uma palavra totalmente estranha para você, tenho absoluta certeza. Tudo o que sabe fazer é reunir-se com seus amigos para quebrar todas as regras imagináveis, sem se preocupar as consequências de seus atos levianos. — Saiu do vagão a passos largos demais para uma garota com sua compleição física. Estava visivelmente confusa;_ _suas orelhas pegavam fogo_ _. A atitude bizarra de Potter a pegara desprevenida e a alternativa mais sensata, ao menos naquele momento, fora fugir, para algum lugar em que ele não estivesse, onde ela pudesse reorganizar suas ideias e repassar os acontecimentos recentes._

 _James permaneceu em seu lugar, confuso com a reação da garota. Acaso falara algo muito estúpido? Tinha certeza de que Sírius fora bem claro ao dizer que todas as garotas se derretiam quando tinham seus detalhes notados. "Aquele idiota! Por certo estava tirando uma com a minha cara" pensou, sentindo-se de repente um completo imbecil e ao mesmo tempo consumido pela vontade incontrolável de gritar o nome dela, para que voltasse e pudesse observa-la dormindo mais uma vez._

* * *

-x-

— LILY! — chamou-a preocupado, pela terceira vez.

A casa era protegida pelos feitiços tradicionais de proteção e pelo _fidelius_ , mas, para a garantia da família Potter, Dumbledore os aconselhara mais uma medida, um feitiço muito antigo chamado _confidimus aperta,_ que consistia na escolha de um código a ser utilizado pelos moradores do local. Tal código, sob a proteção do _confidimus aperta_ tornava-se indetectável por quem quer que tentasse desvenda-lo.

— 305 — o homem disse num tom quase inaudível. Aquele era o número deles, desde o dia em que James a vira dormindo na biblioteca e contara suas sardas. 305 Tornou-se uma piada interna, um código secreto carregado de lembranças e significados. Para James era como se o número possuísse algo de místico; como se suas vidas estivessem, de alguma forma, ligadas ao número. Por isso, utilizou-o no _confidimus_ _aperta,_ afinal de contas, que mal entraria naquela casa enquanto houvesse amor?!

James James, no entanto, cego de preocupação, estava convicto de que o feitiço falhara. Havia chamado a esposa, e a resposta não viera. Reparou que a porta estava levemente aberta e um cheiro forte de queimado saía da casa, fazendo sua mente viajar por inúmeras possibilidades. Nenhuma delas o agradava. Tentou não gritar pela quarta vez, poderia chamar atenção desnecessária para si e para sua família, se ela ainda estivesse ali, pensou subitamente, logo espantando a ideia, como quem tenta se livrar de um memorando inconveniente.

Seus passos eram incertos e James teve medo que seu silêncio estratégico fosse quebrado pelo som descompassado das batidas do seu coração. Continuou atravessando a sala mais devagar do que gostaria, até chegar à cozinha, de onde provinha o cheiro. Não estava preparado para a cena que lhe aguardava. Um misto de alívio e satisfação ao ver sua Lily inteira, sã e salva, tomou o coração do homem, mas não o suficiente para aplacar sua irritação.

— Onde você estava com a cabeça em deixar a porta aberta Lily? Céus! Foi a coisa mais imprudente que você já fez. Eu pensei que estivesse incinerada nesta casa. Você não pode simplesmente deixar a porta escancarada quando nossas vidas estão por um fio — Os olhos de James procuraram Harry, até encontrar um cestinho protegido por um véu, o garoto dormia tranquilamente.

— Qual o seu problema James? O _confidimus_ **também** protege uma casa aberta caso você não se lembre! E tem mais, eu...eu — As palavras morreram em seus lábios e uma fina lágrima deslizou pela bochecha já ruborizada pela discussão. — Me sinto inútil James. Eu gostaria de estar inteirada do que acontece com a ordem. Estão todos fazendo algo para detê-lo... Eu só me sinto impotente por não conseguir proteger meu filho. Quero lutar com meus amigos, e me sinto a pior mãe do mundo por isso, pois devo proteger Harry, e permanecer escondida é a melhor saída.

Ambos sabiam que esta discussão era fruto da tensão que pairava sob suas vidas, e não uma briga louca que explodira sem sentido, tampouco uma erupção hormonal de Lily. James sabia o quanto era difícil para ela esta sensação de impotência, afinal, ele mesmo sentia-se desta forma. Respirou fundo, suprimindo um comentário que provavelmente seria tomado como insulto e tentou não piorar a situação. Ambos sabiam que os ânimos estavam extremamente aflorados, e qualquer gota poderia gerar uma tempestade horrível demais para se suportar em dias tão negros como os que viviam.

— Lily... — as mãos de James, que já estava perto o suficiente para toca-la, acariciaram seu queixo com ternura. Os olhos verdes e amendoados se fecharam lentamente com o contato, e um sorriso discreto desanuviou a expressão triste da mulher — Eu não tive a intenção...

— Tudo bem — a mulher sussurrou — estamos sob tanta tensão que às vezes me esqueço de quão jovens nós somos. Não deveríamos estar preocupados com questões tão sérias. O natal deveria ser nossa prioridade, os enfeites, a ceia farta, os amigos rindo em volta da mesa enquanto as crianças brincam na sala. — sua voz era calma, mas James podia sentir a extensão da dor que consumia sua esposa. O medo não estava em seus olhos, mas na sua alma, e ele a conhecia bem demais para aceitar a falsa coragem estampada no rosto da mulher a sua frente. Ele contava todas as suas 305 sardas, para ter certeza de que estariam ali no dia seguinte, para que pudesse se lembrar delas caso precisasse morrer para salva-la e a Harry.

— Dumbledore prefere que eu fique longe da Ordem. — o olhar de James era indecifrável, talvez um misto de medo com resignação — Precisamos nos esconder, de verdade, ele foi bastante incisivo quanto a isso. Não é mais sobre feitiços de proteção, tão somente. As coisas lá fora estão terríveis, _você-sabe-quem_ não tem descansado um segundo sequer e seus servos estão à procura dos membros da Ordem. Querem informações nossas. Não sairemos de casa este natal Lily, ouso dizer que nunca mais sairemos deste lugar... Perdoe-me.

Um silêncio gélido e dolorido rodopiou pelo ambiente. As palavras pareciam inúteis no momento e os corações pesavam toneladas.

— Eu tentei fazer a antiga torta de maçã da mamãe, mas como pode ver, foi um completo desastre. — Lily falou, quebrando o silêncio e tentando desanuviar a barreira de tristeza que ali se instalara. Soltou uma risadinha que trouxe um pouco de alento ao coração de James, pelo simples fato de ouvi-la.

— Eu comeria qualquer coisa que viesse de suas mãos querida. Não me canso de admirar seus dotes culinários. — Suas palavras saíram com tamanha seriedade que qualquer um que não tivesse reparado uma risada reprimida teria dito que ele fora completamente sincero.

— Oh James, você é tão injusto! Não cozinho tão mal assim — Ela estava rindo e tentava, inutilmente, franzir o cenho a fim de mostrar seu completo desagrado com a piada do marido.

— Vai realmente querer que eu liste todas as suas tentativas de me "alimentar" ao modo trouxa?

— _Touché!_ Eu confesso que a culinária trouxa não é meu forte, mas faço o melhor suco de abóbora do mundo, você tem que admitir.

James sorriu e a trouxe para si, tomando-a num abraço repentino e carregado de significados, dentre eles, a vontade de estar com ela para sempre, para juntos protegerem o pequeno Harry dos tempos difíceis que estavam enfrentando. Talvez o comentário de Lily não tivesse poder de aplacar todos os dissabores que estavam experimentando, mas ela sabia que tinha o direito de cultivar uma fagulha de esperança, de ser positiva. Eles morreriam se não tivessem fé num amanhã melhor, e ela não estava disposta a morrer, tampouco deixaria que James ou Harry perecessem.

Ficaram ali abraçados, pelo o que pareceu uma vida inteira, até um choro fino desperta-los. Harry. Lily abaixou-se em direção ao cesto, tomou- o nos braços e começou a cantar uma cantiga que sua mãe lhe ensinara.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 **Você é meu raio de sol, meu único raio de sol**

 _you make me happy when skies are gray_

 **Você me faz feliz quando o céu está nublado**

 _you'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

 **Você nunca saberá, querido, o quanto eu te amo**

 _please don't take my sunshine away_.

 **Por favor, não leve meu raio de sol para longe**

Talvez houvesse alguma magia na canção, pois Harry rapidamente adormeceu, não sem antes se aconchegar nos braços protetores de sua mãe e esboçar um sorrisinho satisfeito.

— Eu te amo, Harry — Lily falou, o mais baixo que conseguiu, muito mais para si mesma do que para o filho. Como uma promessa de que faria tudo por ele.

* * *

 _-x-_

 _Lily olhou em seus olhos, aparentemente furiosa. Era a terceira vez naquela semana que James Potter aparecia misteriosamente no mesmo local que ela._

— _Por que raios me seguiu até aqui Potter?_

— _Eu... é... Eu estava pensando... Hogsmeade... poderíamos ir até lá esta semana...O que acha?_

 _Ele a deixara sem palavras, e com aquele estranho sacolejo no estômago. "Concentre-se Lily, é só o Potter querendo lhe pregar alguma maldita peça. Tudo o que tem de fazer é negar e seguir com sua vida normalmente"._

— _Sim_ — _aparentemente sua boca não obedeceu a seu cérebro e a resposta a deixou tão assustada quanto o garoto a sua frente._

— _Err... Tudo bem então... Nos vemos lá?_

— _Claro._

— _C-Claro._

 _As emoções eram tão intensas que mal se ateve ao fato de que o egocêntrico e arrogante James Potter gaguejara feito um bebê, e suas mãos tremiam como um despertador descontrolado. Eles costumavam se odiar e agora tinham um encontro marcado. O quão bizarro isso poderia ser?_

* * *

-x-

— Isso é tão bizarro James! — O sorriso dançava uma sinfonia perfeita em seus lábios, e seus olhos acompanhavam o ritmo. — você não pode aparecer deste jeito perto do Harry, o pobrezinho ficará assustado.

James Potter estava absolutamente irreconhecível na manhã seguinte, em seu pomposo traje vermelho, barbas brancas e uma barriga impossível de se imaginar no corpo de um ex-apanhador tão jovem. Papai Noel. Ou o bom e velhinho que com a Mamãe Noel, seus elfos mágicos e Renas voadoras, realiza os sonhos das crianças do mundo todo.

— HO HO HO , A senhora tem sido muito malvada com seu pobre marido Sra. Potter, vejo que sequer deu-lhe um beijinho de bom dia. Me pergunto como lhe darei seu presente se continuar tão má.

A risada de Lily ecoou pelo quarto do casal, fazendo o coração de James se aquecer. Há quanto tempo não ouvia sua esposa rindo tão livremente? Talvez desde o início da gravidez, ou muito antes.

— Ora, ora, Senhor Papai Noel! Diga ao Sr. Potter que estou caminhando até um pequeno quarto aqui ao lado, e meu presente está lá. Nosso amor está lá- minúsculas poças se formaram nos olhos da jovem, e James sentou-se à beira da cama, tocando-lhe os pés com delicadeza, como se fosse a última vez que estivesse em contato com eles.

Lily aceitou o carinho sem hesitar, sentia falta destes momentos com seu esposo. Suas mãos vaguearam pelo rosto coberto por uma barba falsa, retirando-a e aproveitando o espaço livre para sentir a barba verdadeira, que estava dando sinais de crescimento. Permitiu-se avançar mais um pouco, e beijou-o com a delicadeza de uma pétala de pluméria, e não demorou para que fosse correspondida. Os lábios sabiam o que fazer, se conheciam há tempo suficiente e logo estavam em perfeita sintonia. James terminou o beijo, sorrindo com todas as partes de seu rosto. Harry começara a resmungar, o que era o prelúdio de uma choradeira sem fim caso alguém não fosse até ele.

— Ops! Parece que temos alguém muito bem desperto esta manhã. — Lily saltou da cama com uma velocidade que somente o instinto materno poderia lhe dar e em poucos segundos estava no quarto de Harry.

Embalou a criança com ternura e lhe ofereceu a mamadeira, que ele aceitou de bom grado. Enquanto ficava mais calmo, e se divertia com os botões da camisa da mãe, James entrou no quarto com seu traje peculiar, destruindo toda a calmaria do ambiente, pois no exato momento em que Harry viu o pai vestido de Papai Noel, pôs-se a chorar copiosamente.

— Oh, meu bem, é o papai Noel, ele veio lhe trazer os presentes. Você gosta de presentes, não gosta? Ele preparou uma grande surpresa para você.

Mas não adiantou, o garotinho não estava interessado nos possíveis presentes que um senhor barbado e barrigudo pudesse lhe oferecer.

— Ok Harry, vamos com a Mamãe lá na sala, precisamos decorar nossa casa para o seu primeiro natal! — Lily estava quase saindo do quarto quando virou-se para o marido e deu uma piscadela convencida — Eu disse que ele odiaria o papai Noel James.

E saiu.

James bufou resignado, e soltou um risinho. Decidiu tirar a roupa de papai Noel, Lily havia vencido mais uma vez. Harry ainda nem tinha idade para defender suas próprias convicções e a malandrinha já o conhecia tão bem, e assim era com ele também.

— Céus! Não tenho ganhado uma desde o dia em que me apaixonei por você Lily Evans.

-x-

Com apenas alguns feitiços a decoração estava pronta. Pequenos duendes foram enfeitiçados para dançarem em volta da árvore de natal e a estrela do topo soltava pequenas fagulhas vermelhas. As luzes na parede oposta a da lareira formavam os dizeres:

 ** _"Feliz Natal"_**

 ** _Família Potter_**

Lily sentiu-se ligeiramente orgulhosa de sua decoração natalina, simples, porém de muito bom gosto. Não pôde conter um sorriso ao se lembrar da decoração de Hogwarts no Natal, e ponderou se não permitiria que Harry passasse ao menos um natal na escola para que pudesse se deslumbrar tanto quanto ela.

— Eu estava pensando na decoração de natal em Hogwarts e em como Harry ficaria maravilhado com todos aqueles banquetes. — James,que estava na cozinha preparando a ceia de natal, comentou em voz alta, sonhador .

— Uau! Estamos realmente sincronizados, ou você anda praticando aulas extremamente avançadas de legilimência. Estava pensando na mesma coisa.

Tais assuntos, Hogwarts, alegria, passado, tinham o poder de construir uma ponte de silêncio e dor entre eles, mas hoje, talvez porque era natal, eles não deixariam acontecer.

— Ele será feliz Lily, nosso garotinho será feliz, apesar de tudo. Assim como nós fomos.

—Eu sei. — Lily enxugou uma lágrima teimosa e ajeitou um duende que havia perdido o compasso e tropeçado em volta da árvore.

-x-

O cheiro da comida poderia ser sentido a quilômetros de distância, e James estava mais do que satisfeito com seu banquete, que, segundo ele, ressuscitaria todos os fantasmas de Hogwarts. Lily lhe deu leves tapinhas que claramente diziam "Não seja tão arrogante James", e sorriu em seguida.

A mesa retangular estava enfeitada com dois potinhos de chama, e em volta deles as iniciais "J H L" foram pintadas nas cores vermelho e dourado, pois, segundo James, nada combinava mais com o natal do que as cores da Grifinória. Em cada cadeira, inclusive a do pequeno Harry, pequenos pontos de luz piscavam intercaladamente.

A comida dava o toque final, peru assado, pudim de carne, tortinhas de abóbora e hidromel. James havia separado também um pouco de Firewhiskey para si, e Lily o fez jurar cerca de mil vezes que não ficaria bêbado e estragaria o primeiro natal de Harry.

Comeram alegremente, ao som de músicas natalinas trouxas, e dos balbucios do bebê Potter, que tentava — sem sucesso — alcançar um pedaço gigante da torta de abóbora deixada perto de sua cadeira de bebê.

— Não, querido, você ainda não tem idade para comer algo tão grande – Lily falou enquanto tentava distrai-lo com suco de abóbora, o que definitivamente não estava funcionando.

— Você será igual a seu pai, teimoso e encrenqueiro não é mocinho?

— Ei, eu me considero um anjo, se quer saber. A propósito, teimosia tende a ser um dom, quando em se tratando de certos assuntos. Harry se dará muito bem com as garotas, aposto que ele conquistará alguma bruxinha sardenta, só para não perder o hábito sabe?! Afinal de contas, eu a venci com minha persistência, ou, em outras palavras, teimosia.

— Você não me conquistou com sua teimosia James, mas com sua "gagueira emocional". Isso sem falar nas bochechas rosadas, que lhe caíram muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

James sorriu, os olhos faiscavam. Talvez nunca perdessem o dom de provocar um ao outro.

— Sirius

— O quê?

— Sirius me encorajou a ir até você, e te elogiar. Ele sempre foi muito bom com garotas, mas você não era como as garotas que ele estava acostumado. Você sempre foi um enigma para mim Lily. A garota inteligente, amada pelos professores e uma das poucas, se não a única, a resistir às minhas provocações e me enfrentar.

— Talvez algo dentro de mim te quisesse muito e aguentar suas provocações era a forma de me manter segura. Uma pena eu ter cedido tão rápido aos seus encantos. – Os olhos apaixonados focados no marido revelavam que ainda era facilmente refém dos seus encantos.

— Ei, olhe só que horas são — Lily saltou de seu lugar balançando as mãos efusivamente — Hora de abrir os presentes!

Ambos se dirigiram à árvore de natal e James esperou até que a esposa lhe entregasse o presente, ela parecia eufórica e ele só pôde rir. Lily entregou o embrulho pequeno e delicadamente embrulhado nas mãos do marido e ficou observando a reação que já previa.

Um objeto pequeno e dourado, com pequenas asinhas agitadas correu por toda a sala e parou nas mãos de James novamente.

— Uau! Lily — Os olhos brilhavam de satisfação. — Um pomo de ouro!

— Abra

James abriu e magicamente, de uma forma que ele não podia explicar, mesmo sendo um bruxo muito inteligente, um papel caiu em suas mãos e ele desenrolou, encontrando a foto de ambos em seu primeiro encontro em Hogsmeade.

— Isso foi demais! Sempre soube que você era a mente mais brilhante que o mundo bruxo conheceu. Mas agora, vamos ao seu presente, que temo não ser tão brilhante quanto o que recebi, mas que acredito ser algo que você desejava muito.

Lily abriu o pacote sabendo, pelo seu formato, que ganhara um livro, mas não sabia que seria algo que almejara desde o dia em que tivera sua primeira aula de poções.

— "A história das poções mais famosas do milênio". Oh! Céus, obrigada, querido, eu estava querendo este livro desde...

—... Desde quando você entrou em Hogwarts, eu sei! — a expressão da esposa trouxe a James uma onda de satisfação inexplicável.

— Onde conseguiu algo assim tão em cima da hora? Este livro é raríssimo, só foram publicados duzentos exemplares.

— Digamos que eu tenho os meus contatos, e que são muito fortes— James disse numa piscadela, tipicamente marota e Lily correspondeu com um risinho bobo. Ele nunca seria grato o suficiente a Dumbledore cujo chamado repentino na noite anterior fora motivado pelo "presente de natal ". Segundo o professor o livro pertencera a um velho mestre de poções que havia falecido há pouco tempo, deixando a obra aos cuidados de seu amigo, para que ele desse a quem pudesse fazer bom uso.

— E agora, o primeiro natal de Harry merece um presente muito especial — Lily olhou divertida para o marido, e dirigiram-se até a árvore para pegar o presente de Harry. Ambos tinham trabalhado semanas a fio na confecção do móbile perfeito. Vassouras e corujas foram entalhadas perfeitamente pelas mãos de James, e pintadas habilmente por Lily.

O toque final foi dado pela magia, e o móbile foi enfeitiçado para se mover constantemente. Vassoura e corujas rodopiavam como se estivessem dançando uma música alegre. Harry ficou hipnotizado, os grandes olhos verdes brilhavam.

— Olhe só a cara dele, querido. Você devia ser assim quando bebê.

— Gostou, garotão? Pois espere só até o dia em que você puder montar numa vassoura de verdade, não vai querer sair nunca mais. Está no seu DNA. — James tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto e sua mente viajava imaginando seu filho disputando grandes jogos de quadribol, e quem sabe, tornando-se um profissional.

— Como se eu fosse permitir que meu filho subisse numa vassoura. Você só pode ter perdido a cabeça James. — o tom de Lily era de falsa reprimenda, James bem sabia que se existia alguém no mundo que babaria vendo o filho jogar, e se possível levantaria cartazes com o nome dele, esse alguém era Lily Potter.

— Vejamos, quanto tempo eu tenho para convencê-la? Segundo meus cálculos, muitos anos. E posso dizer que tenho meus próprios métodos — um sorriso enviesado.

— E eu posso saber quais são esses métodos, Potter? — Lily pronunciou o sobrenome do marido, que agora também lhe pertencia, de forma lenta e desafiadora. James Potter nunca gostara de ser desafiado.

Com as mãos em forma de garra, correu na direção de Lily pronto para disparar sua arma de cócegas. Ela tentou fugir, mesmo sabendo que não era páreo para o marido, que ganhava em altura e velocidade.

— Não James! Por favor — A voz saía fraca e entrecortada pela risada contagiante — eu posso...Eu posso reconsider-...

James sorriu e libertou-a, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente.

— Vamos ver até quando isso durará. — disse enquanto guiava a esposa para a poltrona solitária da sala, de um verde musgo horroroso, que ele prometerá reformar quando tudo voltasse ao normal. Odiava a cor verde. Mas estar com ela anulava toda e qualquer detalhe bobo, como a cor do lugar em que se sentariam.

* * *

-x-

— _É o nosso último ano Lily, e o nosso primeiro natal juntos._ — _A voz calma do jovem demonstrava que boa parte das desavenças haviam sido deixadas para trás._

— _Dada a sua seriedade, eu espero que isso não seja um pedido de casamento James Potter._ — _A jovem riu nervosamente. A proximidade de James indicava que ele estava prestes a fazer algo que ela jamais imaginara fazer, ao menos não com ele._

 _As mãos do jovem griffinório alcançaram os primeiros fios de cabelo que caiam sobre os olhos da garota a sua frente e os colocou para trás das orelhas agora afogueadas. Os simples gesto fez com que uma onda de calor se espalhasse pelo baixo ventre de Lily._

— _Lily..._

— _Eu sei..._

— _Como?_

— _Sou uma bruxa inteligente, Potter._

 _Mas talvez não tão experiente para entender todas as sensações que os lábios de James Potter poderiam proporcionar ao seu corpo, quando tocavam seus lábios rosados e inocentes. Pois foi o que aconteceu no momento seguinte._

 _Quem olhasse para eles afirmaria com veemência, que ali tomava forma o mais lindo dos sentimentos._

 _Ambos se olharam, dentro dos olhos um brilho inconfundível; dentro dos corpos uma chama viva se acendia._

* * *

-x-

As chamas dentro do pote continuavam acesas, os olhos continuavam brilhando. A ceia havia terminado, mas a decoração permanecia intacta, como se as comemorações não tivessem sequer começado.

A lareira crispava e a poltrona acomodava a paz, James e Lily. O pequeno Harry dormia tranquila e profundamente em seu cestinho ao lado do casal, que tentava não quebrar o silêncio sagrado entre eles. Foi Lily quem primeiro ultrapassou a barreira.

— James...

— Hum?

— Você tem pensado neles... Nossos amigos que foram mortos?

— Não — a voz saiu num sussurro, leve e morno — Não quero me lembrar do rosto deles, dói demais e não posso me dar o luxo de chorar, preciso estar sóbrio para proteger você e Harry.

Silêncio.

— Tudo bem sofrer por eles James. Você não precisa fingir que está aguentando, porque ninguém está.

James ponderou por alguns segundos.

— Eu protegerei você e Harry com minha própria vida, se necessário for — aparentemente ignorara o comentário da esposa, como se estivesse pensando em sua própria morte todos os dias — Eu prefiro morrer do que viver num mundo onde vocês não exist-...

A voz falhou.

— Shhh... Isso não será necessário querido. Nós viveremos, lembra? Somos os mocinhos, e lutamos por algo maior, por um mundo onde nosso filho poderá crescer em paz. Um mundo no qual acompanharemos Harry até a plataforma 9 ¾, depois de irmos até o Beco Diagonal e comprarmos os materiais escolares... Não antes de visitarmos Olivaras, para comprar sua primeira varinha. Viveremos para isso James. Nós viveremos.

O jovem apertou sua esposa dentro de seu abraço, ambos espremidos na poltrona que um dia pertencera a seu tio. Apenas o calor.

— Talvez haja esperança, acho que é por isso, dentre outros motivos que eu te ame tanto minha Lily. Feliz natal...

— Ainda há esperança, querido, e eu também te amo. Feliz natal. — Olhou para o cesto onde repousava seu pequeno presente. Harry. — O primeiro de muitos.

Porque eles passariam 305 natais juntos, Sim, eles passariam. Ela pensou com ternura. E sorriu esperançosa.

Mas eles viveram somente 305 dias.

-x-

— **Eles te amavam, e se estivessem aqui estariam orgulhosos da pessoa que você se tornou — Hermione falou suavemente.**

— **Eu tenho certeza que sim — Harry sussurrou, olhando pela última vez para o túmulo de seus pais.**

* * *

 _ **James Potter**_

 _* 20 de Março de 1960_

 _\+ 31 de Outubro de 1981_

 _ **Lily Potter**_

 _* 30 de Janeiro de 1960_

 _\+ 31 de Outubro de 1981_

" _O último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte"._

* * *

Those Christmas lights

 **Essas luzes do Natal**

Light up the street

 **Iluminam a rua**

Down where the sea and city meet

 **Onde o oceano e a cidade se encontram**

May all your troubles soon be gone

 **Que todos seus problemas vão embora logo**

Oh Christmas lights keep shining on

 **Oh, luzes do Natal, continuem brilhando.**


End file.
